Pranking the Prankster
by Dragonelf
Summary: An unlikely person decides to play a prank on Bobby "Iceman" Drake.


Title: Pranking the Prankster  
Author: Dragonelf aka Tengil Katlasson  
Date: Started 14 November, year 2001 & Finished 9 February,   
year 2002, revised 20 March, year 2002  
Fandom: X-Men (the comicverse)  
Category: revengefic/sillyfic  
Rating: G  
Status: Finished  
Archive: FanFiction.Net and maybe those who asks very nicely.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Websites: My site http://takeoff.to/tengils  
Disclaimers: Marvel Comic owns X-Men and the characters   
within X-Men and I doesn't earn one cent on them.  
Summary: An unlikely person decides to play a prank on Bobby  
Drake.  
Warning: The character who decides playing the prank on  
Bobby will most likely be a bit out of character so  
don't be to shocked.  
Notes: It will be written mostly in past tense. This is the  
correct version and I have had a beta look at it. Oh  
English is not my native language.  
  
[Telepathy], 'Normal Speech'   
  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
************************  
Pranking the Prankster  
by  
Dragonelf  
************************  
  
So after having been on the receiving end of one to many of  
Bobby's practical jokes he finally decides it's time for the   
prankster to get a taste his own medicine.  
  
After he had thought for a while on how to pursue his plans. He  
decides that instead of going as usually to the Professor and  
telling him what Bobby did this time, he decides that's Bobby's  
turn to be on the receiving end of a practical joke and giving  
him a taste his own medicine and if he gets caught  
doing it will be worth it.  
  
He starts going to the computer room so that he can do a search  
on the Internet for an appropriate one to play on Bobby. And on  
the way there he almost runs straight over Ororo who tells him  
that the rest of the team has asked her tell him to hurry up,  
he tells her that he will be joining them in a couple of minutes,  
she says to him that she will tell the rest of the team that and  
after had promised him that she return the way she come from and  
he continues to the computer room.  
  
And after he had searched around a bit on the internet, he finds  
just the appropriate joke he has been looking for he then cleans  
up the traces he might have left after himself when he was  
looking for the joke and turns off the terminal he has used. He  
then joins his comrades outside in their games and funs in the  
sunny summer day.  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
Later that day he left a note in the kitchen telling that he is  
out shopping. After leaving the note he went to the garage, he  
finds Logan standing outside the garage and checking up his  
Harley.  
  
When Logan hears him coming, Logan raises his head and asks him  
where he will be going. He tells Logan that he will be buying  
some food and some other things. Logan asks if he will buy some  
Canadian beer if he can find it. He promises Logan that he will  
buy the beer if he can find it.  
  
After that he takes one of the school cars and drives it into  
Salem Centre, where he buys the food and the beer for Logan and  
of course the supplies for the prank he has planed for. After   
having bought what he came for he drives back to the Mansion.  
  
He parks the car in the garage after he arrives back at the  
Mansion. And on his way back into the House carrying what he had  
bought he meets Logan just outside the House. He then asks Logan  
if he want the beer now or if he want it put in the refrigerator.  
But Logan tells him that he takes the beers now.  
  
And after he had given Logan his beer, he continues to the  
kitchen and puts the food in the refrigerator and after that he  
goes to his room with the supplies he bought for the joke he  
planed doing that night and starts crumpling up the paper into  
balls and when he had done almost half way through making the  
paper balls he needed when his watch's alarm sound and by that  
it tells him it almost time for his afternoon session in the  
Danger Room, so he hides the stuff for the joke he has planed  
doing and goes to the planed session.  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
Later the same evening after having done the scheduled Danger  
Room session and have eaten dinner he goes back up to his room  
and finishing crumpling up the paper to just the right amount of  
paper balls he needs for the joke he has planed playing on Bobby.  
  
And so when he has done the main preparations for the prank he   
goes down to the living room and joins the rest of the gang  
watching Jeopardy on the TV. And after the others has gone to  
their rooms he changes the channel to the Discovery channel and   
watches it for a about an hour.   
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
Late that night when everybody is asleep, he goes up and takes   
the stuff he has prepared for the joke and goes to the door that   
is Bobby's. He takes the measuring tape he did take with him from  
his room and checks the width and the height of the doorframe and  
on the paper he will be using. And after have done that he tapes  
together the paper and fasten it on door frame and only leaving a  
five inch gap at the top of the paper wall covering the door and  
the door frame so that he will be able to fill the space between  
them. So after he has done that he fills up the space between the  
door and the paper wall he has made with the crumpled paper balls  
he made. And as a finishing touch he writes with a slightly  
wicked smile on a separate paper "Do Not Disturb" and fasten it  
on the paper wall he made at about four and a half feet's height.  
After having done that he goes back to his room.  
  
Since he know that Bobby has a Danger Room session scheduled at  
7.30 am and that he usually does not go out of bed before teen  
minutes over Seven a clock in the morning when he have session  
scheduled at 7.30 am. The alarm on the clock gets set to go off  
at 6.50 am and by that he goes to bed after having prepared the  
prank that is now only waiting for Bobby to trigger it.  
  
(X)(X)(X)(X)  
  
Early that morning he wakes up just slightly before the alarm  
clock goes off, and as he has awaked before the clock he turns  
off the alarm before it can go off. He quickly dresses himself  
and sneaks out of his room and places himself so he can see  
Bobby's door without looking too suspicious.  
  
Then suddenly he hears Bobby's bed creak and he understands  
that Bobby has awakened. And by that he makes his way closer   
to Bobby's door and waits on Bobby to open the door and with   
that triggering the prank he has set up for Bobby to trigger.  
  
Just before the door to Bobby's room opens he hear through the  
door Bobby saying 'Why must Scott schedule the sessions so early   
in the morning'. And with that hear Bobby opening the door to his   
room and Bobby becomes showered with a virtual avalanche of  
crumpled paper.  
  
Even if he can't see Bobby's reaction to the prank because he is  
still on the other side on the paper wall he has made that is  
covering the door, he can still hear Bobby exclaim 'Yikes' with a  
surprised tone in his voice and when he hears that he can not  
keep himself from laughing and with that he falls over laughing  
at the result of the prank.  
  
When he hears someone laughing on the other side of the paper  
wall, Bobby rips trough the paper wall covering the door frame  
and with that he see Scott having trouble to stop laughing. Bobby  
says with a stunned look on his face 'Scott?' and then he too  
falls over laughing.  
  
Then suddenly they both straightens them self up when they hears  
the Professor's voice in their heads saying with a tone of  
slightly hinted amusement [Scott Summers and Robert Drake come to  
my room.]  
  
On the way to the Professor's room Bobby says to Scott 'I finally  
made you break.' and Scott answers smiling 'Yes, you sure did'.  
  
THE END?  
  
This is my first piece of if you don't count my little fan  
fiction poetry thingamajig. So please don't flame me.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
